mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Erik Khorum Rhann
Introduction; ' Tale of Terra-Prime' Prince Erik Khorum Rhann is a fictional character that exists within the fictional dyson sphere Tales of Terra-Prime somewhat retelling of the undersea Atlantean myth. like you see in similar comics like Aquaman or Prince Namor. also similar to Conan and King Kull, but under water, tm, c. Maveric Eric Khorum Rhann chronicles-named of the recorded history and various adventures of Prince Erik Khorum Rhann ''' Inspiration Sourse. Prince Eric Khorum Rhann Prince Erik Khorum Rhann,is a fictionalcharacter,created by Joseph Gilbert Thompson,after seeing a tiny Marvel Comics ad,in a comic book showing Prince Namor MacKenzie,aka the Sub-Mariner is long,dark hair,making look more like Conan of Cimmeria,that the previous short haired character of decades before.Seeing Marvel creators too stupid to think of an underwater Conan,He started to develope an cross bettween Prince Namor and Conan.A sort of cousin to an already created character,he had been fooling around for years,named Toreus or later Prince Toreus Rhann Credits '''Real Name:Erik Khorum Rhann Occupation: Monarch Identity: Publicly known Legal status: Aqualonean citizen Other Aliases: Imperial Aqualonean Marine Place of birth: Atlantis Known Relatives Thakhus (grandfather, deceased), Undersea Empiror Primus Khorum Rhann (father, ), (mother, deceased),, Undersea Empress Lorelai Khorum Rhann (cousin, ),Prince Vallan Khorum Rhann (cousin, ), (wife, deceased), ) Group Affiliation formerly former partner of Education'''Little or no formal schooling '''Height;6' 2" Weight;278 lbs. Eyes'''Blue-Green with reflective light '''Hair;Black-worn long warriors style Know Relatives Prince Vhallan Khorum Rhann;Cousin,Princess Taramis Rhann,Cousin Powers and abilities Skills All versions show Diana, even without her powers, as a superior athlete and acrobat. She has been trained since infancy in the 3000 year old Amazon legacy of armed and unarmed combat. She is an accomplished military strategist As an Imperial Aqualonean Undersea Marine multiple complex crafts, sciences and philosophies, as well as his Aqualonean legacy of over 3000 years of leadership, military strategy, and armed and unarmed combat great wisdom, intelligence and military prowess. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Prince Erik is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; he is sometimes referred to as "," because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of Terran and Tauron ancestry, his ability to fly can't be explained by either side (Atlanteans are an off-shoot of "baseline" humanity); though, in terms of in-continuity chronology, there were many in existence before Prince Erik Rhann .Prince Erik possesses a fully amphibious physiology suited for extreme undersea pressures, superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, flight, and longevity. Prince Erik has the ability to survive underwater for indefinite periods, and specially developed vision which gives him the ability to see clearly in the murky depths of the ocean.He is even durable enough to survive the depths of space for a period of time before running out of breath. As noted, while the Aqualonean Prince has superhuman stamina affords him great resistance to blunt force trauma, his skin can be cut by weapons if they are sharp enough have the powers of all the creatures who live beneath the sea! I can charge the very air with electricity — using the power of the electric eel!" Prince Erik Rhann"the radar sense of the cave fish from the lowest depths of the sea" enables him to sense the presence of when she is invisible. He uses "the power to surround himself with electricity in the manner of an electric eel" Prince Erik Rhann most widely recognized power is the telepathic ability to communicate with marine life, which he can summon from great distances,by way of his Guider Gem Head Band.He can send and receive emotional impressions and desires, such as communicating a need for help. He is working to expand the latter ability, and in one instance has been able to "see" through the eyes of nearby fish.Although,Prince Erik sometimes has difficultty telepathically communication with undersea life,that is either too wild and untamated or unwuilling to listen or understand his mental transmissions.. Although this power is most often and most easily used on marine life, Prince Erik Rhann has at times demonstrated the ability to affect any being that lives upon the sea (e.g., sea eagles), or even any being evolved from marine life (e.g., humans). Prince Erik Khorum Rhann has a number of superhuman powers, most of which derive from the fact that he is adapted to live in the depths of the ocean. He has the ability to breathe underwater. He possesses superhuman durability high enough to remain unaffected by the immense pressure and the cold temperature of the ocean depths, this also makes him tough enough to be invulnerable to machine gun fire.. He also possesses superhuman strength,similar to his cousin Prince Toreus Rhann. Syndicate Rules. He can swim at very high speeds, capable of reaching speeds of 10,000 feet per second and can swim faster by way of his Aqua Warp Jet pack,that surround him is a frictionless underwater,at will speed along at 100 knots . He can see in near total darkness and has enhanced hearing granting limited so Although he can remain underwater indefinitely without suffering any ill effects, Prince Erik Khorum Rhann grows weak if he remains on land for extended periods. Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:'Prince Erik Khorum Rhann's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength: Like all Aqualoneans, Prince Erik Khorum Rhannis superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any other known member of his race. While Prince Erik Khorum Rhann is immersed in water, or is not severely dehydrated, he is capable of effortessly lifting far in excess of 100 tons. He has gone toe to toe with beings such as . and has even managed to knock out the in battle using his strength on different occasions. However, the longer Prince Erik Khorum Rhann is out of contact with water, his strength gradually weakens to the point where he possesses mere fractions of his peak physical strength. For instance, if he has been out of contact with water for a period of several hours his strength reduces to the point where he can only 85 tons.Any form of contact with water or consumable liquid will immediately restore him. *'Superhuman Speed:' Prince Erik Khorum Rhanncan run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, and has shown he can reach a speed of over 100 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Prince Erik Khorum Rhann's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Prince Erik Khorum Rhanncan physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Prince Erik Khorum Rhann's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namor'Prince Erik Khorum Rhanns reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Prince Erik Khorum Rhann's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Prince Erik Khorum Rhann can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing:' If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Prince Erik Khorum Rhann's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Radiation Absorption:' Namor Prince Erik Khorum Rhanncan absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential is unknown, but the full power of the Radioactive Man is enough to rapidly drain him of his strength. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. NamorPrince Erik Khorum Rhann, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Aqualonean, Prince Erik Khorum Rhanncan breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Prince Erik Khorum Rhann can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. *'Aquatic Telepathy:' Prince Erik Khorum Rhannpossesses a telepathic rapport with all, forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Augmented Vision: Prince Erik Khorum Rhann's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. Flight: Prince Erik Khorum Rhann also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at speeds upwards of over 150 MPH. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry rPrince Erik Khorum Rhann, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. During the the times he's lost his ankle wings, he is unable to fly at all. Namor's ability to lift weights while flying is lessened. Animal Mimicry (Aquatic Life): Prince Erik Khorum Rhann has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are: *'Sonar:' Prince Erik Khorum Rhannpossesses a natural form of sonar. *'Lateral Lines': Prince Erik Khorum Rhann can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. *'Bio-Electricity': Prince Erik Khorum Rhann can discharge bioelectricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses it. He seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bioelectricity; blasts similar to his own such as from the seem easiest to absorb. It would appear that he needs to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: 'Prince Erik Khorum Rhanns extended lifespan and his involvement in numerous conflicts both under the sea and in human wars have granted him a great deal of experience in hand to hand combat. Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely recieved extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preferance of hand to hand combat. Bold Diplomat: Prince Erik Khorum Rhann is also a highly skilled leader and capable ruler. Expert Tactician Prince Erik Khorum Rhann is a highly accomplished tactician. Multilingual: Prince Erik Khorum Rhannspeaks virtually every language on Earth. Skilled Engineer: Prince Erik Khorum Rhann is adept at designing and improving Atlantean technology. Talented Business Executive: Ever since he Prince Erik Khorum Rhann was a teenager, he proved to be very adept in the field of business as it came easy to him. | Strength = Prince Erik Khorum Rhanncan lift far in excess of 100 tons easily, as he has been shown lifting/moving thousands of tons without significant effort. He is one of the most powerful superhumans on the planet. | Weaknesses = Due to his dependence on water to maintain his health and vitality, Namor possesses a variety of unique vulnerabilities. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Prince Erik Khorum Rhann’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Prince Erik Khorum Rhann's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Aqualonean. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Complete lack of contact with water will prove fatal in about a week’s time. Oxygen Imbalance: has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Prince Erik Khorum Rhann is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angrily very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Prince Erik Khorum Rhann has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. Dehydration: Very powerful heat-based attacks are a somewhat concern, as they can cause dehydration and cause his body to dry faster and weaken at at a accelerated rate. Pollution: If Prince Erik Khorum Rhann is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. It's always been tough to make submarines go all that fast due to the drag they get when trying to plow through water. It's a lot heavier than air, don't cha know! But the smarties at the Pentagon might have figured out a way around that little problem. Their new speedster sub, dubbed the Underwater Express, can go 127 miles per hour as opposed to the standard sub's top speed of about 29 mph. How does it do it, pray tell? Well, it separates itself from the water by encasing itself in a giant gas bubble. The bubble can move through the water quickly, with no drag on the sub itself. Technically, the process is known as super-cavitation. Sounds pretty cool to us. We're looking forward for such tech to get implemented not just in real subs, but in The Hunt for Red October II. In a world of rapidly evolving threats, every branch of the military is looking for a way to respond as quickly as possible. But whereas the Air Force, Army and Marines can simply fly to whatever hot spot flares up next, the Navy, by its very nature, still needs to sail. That's where the Underwater Express comes in. Currently, the Navy's fastest submarine can only travel at 25 to 30 knots while submerged. But if everything goes according to plan, the Underwater Express will speed along at 100 knots, allowing the delivery of men and materiel faster than ever. The DARPA program, first announced in 2006, has finally reached the testing phase. Electric Boat, the company contracted to design the Underwater Express, is producing a quarter-scale model of the speedy sub, to be tested next year off the coast of Rhode Island. The sub utilizes the phenomenon known as supercavitation. Supercavitation is the process wherein an object moves so fast through the water that it creates a gas bubble around itself, nearly eliminating drag. Unencumbered by the high drag of water, the object is free to speed along at much higher speeds than otherwise possible. Supercavitation has been known since the end of World War Two, and the Soviets succeeded in creating a torpedo that utilizes supercavitation for high-speed travel, but so far no one has succeeded in scaling the effect up to the size of a whole submarine.If next year's tests work out, Electric Boat will begin assembly on a full-sized, 100-foot-long Underwater Expres Stealth technology also known as LO technology (low observable technology) is a sub-discipline of military tactics and passive electronic countermeasures , which cover a range of techniques used with personnel, aircraft, ships, submarines, and missiles, in order to make them less visible (ideally invisible) to radar, infrared , sonar and other detection methods.Similar methodes are incorporated into Prince Erik Khorum Rhann Imperial Aqualonean Aqua Marine Armor-a network of holographic imagers,to chamoflage his surface patterns. The mechanical hand was replaced by a magical hand made out of water given to him by the Lady of the Lake, which grants Aquaman numerous abilities, including but not limited to: the ability to dehydrate anyone he touches with it, killing them instantly; the ability to change the shape and density of the hand; the ability to shoot jets of scalding water; healing abilities; the ability to create portals into mystical dimensions; the ability to communicate with the Lady of the Lake through the waterbearer hand; and the ability to nullify magic. In all his incarnations, Prince Erik possesses superhuman strength and, with the possible exceptions of [|Orka]] and Tyrak at their full sizes, is the strongest Atlantean ever known. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water, in which he needn't be submerged. It has been shown as sufficient to effortlessly toss a water-filled ocean-liner, despite the underwater His strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with water, though an extended period on land does not result in his death, as it would for a typical Atlantean, and his power is retained in full as long as he keeps himself wet. Prince Erik also possesses superhuman stamina and resistance to injury due to his hybrid nature. Prince Erik's strength level is such that he has held his own in hand to hand combat with beings as powerful as the in the past. Some stories have mentioned that Prince Erik has gills for breathing underwater,' in the latter, Prince Erik thinks "this New York river water burns my gills and scalds my lungs".< and artists such as [[]] have drawn him with gill slits on either side of his neck. In , beings from outer space surgically closed Prince Erik's gills for a time, leaving him with the ability to breathe air but unable to breathe underwater. Other sources have stated that his lungs contain oxygen diffusing membranes that allow him to breathe underwater. Weapons The Sword of Dallas Rax.-a fable Atlantean Sword of Great power and paranormal abilities similar to Prince Toreus Rhann's Sword of Startarus Khonn. Prince Eric has an arsenal of powerful god-forged weapons at his disposal but the Aqualonean Princes signature weapons are indestructible bracelets http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lasso_of_Truth These bracelets (though technically vambraces, they were formed from the remnants of legendary shield, the Aegis, at the request of to be awarded to her champion. These forearm guards have thus far proved indestructible, and can absorb the impact of incoming attacks, such as deflecting automatic weapons or energy blasts.In addition, seems to have minor-telepathic abilities, although all this seems to do is prevent her opponents from thinking to shot her in the leg, which she would not be able to block with her vambraces. can also slam the bracelets together to create a wave of concussive force capable of making ears bleed. Recently, apparently gained the ability to channel ' lightning through her bracelets as well. The exact nature of this new ability has yet to be fully explained Imperial Aqualonean Battle Armor An undersea.light weight,skin tight form of diving geer. Imperial Aqualonean Submarines A submarine is a watercraft capable of independent operation below the surface of the water. It differs from a submersible, which has only limited underwater capability. The term submarine most commonly refers to large crewed autonomous vessels; however, historically or more casually, submarine can also refer to medium sized or smaller vessels (midget submarines, wet subs), Remotely Operated Vehicles or robots. The word submarine was originally an adjective meaning "under the sea", and so consequently other uses such as "submarine engineering" or "submarine cable" may not actually refer to submarines at all. Submarine was shortened from the term "submarine boat", and is often further shortened to "sub". It could be distinguished from a conventional submarine by its prominent conning tower and by the supersonic twin-engined interceptor fighter that replaced the bow section.hull was designed to withstand a depth of 3600 feet (1 km), and in one episode survived a depth excursion approaching 5000 feet (1.5 km). The transparent-hull "window-section" bow of Seaview was not rounded like a traditional submarine but was faired into a pair of manta winglik Also in seasons two through four of the for emergencies, a pair of sliding metal "crash doors" shut across the face of the bow's observation deck to protect the four-window transparent surface. in which the windows are described as "... oversized hull plates which happen to be transparent." They are incredibly strong because they are made of "X-tempered herculite", a top secret process developed by The stern had unconventional, lengthy, V-shape planes above the twin engine are a submarine with a jet on the front. To launch the supersonic twin-engine interceptor/fighter, the submarine tilted upwards, and the jet separated from the sub, blasting out of the water arge submarine aircraft carrier which carried an attack submarine, the Tempest Junior, as part of the ship's bulbous bow. submarine aircraft carriers which can launch aircraft from internal hangars on the port and starboard. from launch tubes built into the craft. They are also used as launch platforms for ballistic missiles and equipped with air defense batteries. ever seen docked at a base, which was in an underground cavern connected to the sea by a tunnel. It can be assumed other Skydivers were serviced similarly, or else resupplied at sea. The ship was also equipped with a series of WSKRS (pronounced "whiskers"; Wireless Sea Knowledge Retrieval Satellites); small sensor probes that were remotely controlled by the ship's sensor chief. The WSKRS codenamed "Mother", "Junior", and "Loner", served as the "eyes and ears of seaQuest" and could relay telemetry data back to the ship miles away. In a pinch, the WSKRS could also be used as an emergency power supply and could be reconfigured for communication purposes. A special "Hyper-Reality Probe" was also part of the seaQuest's arsenal which allowed the operator to manually control the probe and conduct delicate repair operations or investigate various anomalies. The ship's communications buoy could also be detached to enable contact with surface bound vessels. First Officer: Commander Kheerhann Forge Chief Engineer: Lt. Commander Katherina Mordhack Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Kristin Nerraphonn Chief Security Officer: Chief Bryrhann Thokhorsenn Communications Officer: Lieutenant Arion O'Neill Weapons Officer: Lieutenant Dalton Pharos (2018), Lieutenant Obatu Sensor Chief: Chief Mikella Dorhell Supply and Morale Officer: Lieutenant Benjamin Krell Senior Helmsmen: Helmsman Carleton (2018), Chief Solon Shonn 4600-II First Officer: Commander Jonathan Ford Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Lonnie Henderson (2032) Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Wendy Smith (2021-2022), Dr. Perry (2032) Chief Security Officer: Lieutenant James Brody (2021-2032) Chief Computer Analyst: Lucas Wolenczak Chief Science Officer: Ensign Lucas Wolenczak (2032) Communications Officer: Lieutenant J.G. Tim O'Neill Weapons Officer: Lieutenant James Brody (2021-2032), Lieutenant J.J. Fredericks (2032) Sensor Chief: Chief Miguel Ortiz (2021-2022) Senior Helmsmen: Seaman Lonnie Henderson, Seaman Anthony Piccolo, Petty Officer Tyler, Lieutenant J.J. Fredericks (2032) Sub-Fighter Pilots: Lieutenant J.J. Fredericks (2032), Lieutenant James Brody (2032), Warrant Officer Anthony Piccolo (2032), Lt. Commander Heiko Kimura (2032) History Weapons The Sky fighters were armed with four machine gun cannons, two on either side of the cockpit, and a pod containing missiles mounted under each wing. An unusual design feature of these is that the rear ends of these pods were clearly the fighter’s jet exhausts, though the air intake was mounted beneath the fuselage. As seen in "Sub-Smash", the Diver section was also armed with torpedoes. They were presumably kept behind concealed hatches, as it is difficult to tell from a cursory study of the Skydiver exterior where the tubes might be. Only one torpedo was ever seen fired in anger, in a manner strangely reminiscent of stock footage from a conventional submarine. Crew Skydiver typically had a crew of five or six, of whom the captain was also usually the Sky pilot. The captain’s cabin was directly aft of the main control section. Quarters for the rest of the crew were never seen, and given the size of the submarine – not much longer than a WW2 U-boat, and a third of that taken up with the aircraft section – they could not have been large. It is possible the crew were periodically relieved before they needed somewhere to sleep. Prince Eric Khorum Rhann-First Son of Aqualonia-foremost undersea kingdom of Hydro-Pangea,s a fictional comic book character in the Maveric universe, one of the many sub surface sea nation of Terra-Prime-a huge dysonsphere, found within the colonial regions of the Terran Federation. This is one of many Tales of Terra-Prime and one of many characters that exist there, upon this lost world. Prince Eric Khorum Rhann-First Son of Aqualonia Prince Eric Khorum Rhann-First Son of Aqualonia-foremost undersea kingdom of Hydro-Pangea,one of the many sub surface sea nation of Terra-Prime-a huge dysonsphere,found within the colonial regions of the Terran Federation.This is one of many Tales of Terra-Prime and one of many charactersmthat exist there,upon this lost world.somewhat retelling of the undersea Atlantean myth.like you see in simular comics like Aquaman or Prince Namor.also simular to Conan and King Kull,but under water He is related by blood to Prince Toreus Rhann,whose Great Grand Uncle stayed with a beautiful Princess of Aqualonia decades ago and father a House of Rhann there among the undersea Kingdoms of Hydro-Pangea. Prince Eric Khorum Rhann possesses the super-strength and aquatic abilities of the "" race, as well as the mutant ability of flight, along with other superhuman powers. Through the years, he has been alternately portrayed as a good-natured but short-fused superhero, or a hostile invader seeking vengeance for perceived wrongs that misguided surface-dwellers committed against his kingdom and those within Hydro-Pangea out topple the unity of The United Undersea Kingdoms of Hydro-Pangea. ,]tm,c.Maveric Comics,Inc,Studios,Maveric Comics Group/entertainment /Maveric Characters,Inc,] For more information: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- somewhat retelling of the undersea Atlantean myth. like you see in similar comics like Aquaman or Prince Namor. also similar to Conan and King Kull, but under water, tm, c. Maveric Comics, Inc,Studios,Maveric Comics Group/entertainment /Maveric Characters,Inc,] Prince Eric Khorum Rhann-First Son of Aqualonia-foremost undersea kingdom of Hydro-Pangea, one of the many sub surface sea nation of Terra-Prime-a huge dysonsphere, found within the colonial regions of the Terran Federation. This is one of many Tales of Terra-Prime and one of many characters that exist there, upon this lost world. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- somewhat retelling of the undersea Atlantean myth. like you see in similar comics like Aquaman or Prince Namor. also similar to Conan and King Kull, but under water, tm, c. Maveric Comics, Inc,Studios,Maveric Comics Group/entertainment /Maveric Characters,Inc,] This character is kind of an mixture between Prince Namor MacKenzie-the Sub-Mariner and Conan of Cimmeria. PRINCE ERIC KHORUM RHANN First Appearance: Origin Issue: Has not yet been reveal Real Name: PRINCE ERIC KHORUM RHANN Aliases: First Son of Aqualonia/ Lord of the Seventeen Seas/: Scourge of the Seventeen Seas/The Scourge of the Sea . Real given Name: Eric Khurum Rhann, Prince of Aqualonia.Eric Khorum Rhann,is named after his father Eric Primus Rhann and Grand Father Vallan Khorum Rhann. Height: 6.2 Weight: 290 lbs Eyes: Blue/green with golden reflections Hair: Dark black,with blue high lights. Distinguishing Features: .Elfish eye brows.Nanotech warpaint over both upper cheek bones,and chin area. Occupation: Warrior Prince of Aqualonia/ First Son of Aqualonia/Undersea Adventurer. Citizenship: Place of Creation/Birth: Valley of Khu-Rhell.Turhan Empire outer Colonial Frontier.Undersea of World of Terra-Prime. Known Relatives: Prince Toreus Rhann, Known Allies: Lady Jessica Draigo=Princess of Lemairia,Warlord Prince Isaack Draigo- Prince of Lemairia Prince Known Enemies: Various-Warlord King Lockharr Khonn, tm, c. Maveric Sincerely yours-Opward Onward Maveric. Joseph Gilbert Thompson. 6142 Torresdale Avenue.Philadelphia,Pa,19135-3718. be kind or don't bother sending. Contents TM and copyright (©) 1998-2003 Maveric Comics Webzines, Inc. and respective copyright and trademark holders.Legal Prince Eric Khorum Rhann Properties,Inc, copyright 1981-2003 Maveric Comics Studios Inc. For personal use only. All rights reserve |}